deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Chuck Greene
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Peter Flemming |job = Former Motocross champion Former TIR contestant |mission = To get himself, his daughter and as many other people as possible out of Fortune City and to discover the truth of Fortune's End in order to clear his name. |gender = Male |notebook = N/A |number = N/A |age =26 (Case Zero) 29 (DR2) |motto = |race = Caucasian |}} Former Motocross champion, Chuck Greene is the reluctant hero and protagonist of Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Case West and a psychopath in the non-canon game Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. He is the loving father of the infected, but precious, Katey Greene. Since he was forced to do repairs on his own bike, he is extremely resourceful and can be considered the ultimate handyman. Due to this big advantage, Chuck can create unique weapons out of everyday items to wreak havoc on the zombie population. At one point, Chuck Greene was a married man, but his wife was zombified during the events of "The Las Vegas Outbreak" which preceded the events of Case Zero. The identity of Chuck's wife had been unknown until 2011 when CAPCOM and IDW Publishing announced a comic book series in development called Dead Rising: Road to Fortune. The series has shed light upon the mysterious Pam Greene, Chuck's wife and Katey's mother. It also tells the story of why the Greene family had been in Las Vegas during the initial outbreak which ultimately changed their lives forever, and created the unbreakable bond between Chuck and Katey. Story Dead Rising: Road to Fortune , Katey, and Chuck.]] In the first issue of the series, Chuck and his family appear briefly at the end of the story driving to Las Vegas for a motocross tournament. Chuck is hoping to strike it rich for all of them once he wins, and reassures both his wife Pam, and his daughter Katey that despite Rebecca Chang's news reports of possible zombie outbreaks in the area, there is nothing for them to worry about. Dead Rising 2: Case Zero The game is set two years after Dead Rising and three years before Dead Rising 2. Before he hit the big time with a team and sponsorship behind him, Chuck was forced to repair his own bikes, leaving him incredibly resourceful; a real handyman. While Chuck and his family were in Las Vegas for a Motocross event, the city was hit by a zombie outbreak. Chuck's wife was zombified during the epidemic and bit Katey in the forearm, infecting her. Chuck must now give Katey two doses of Zombrex per day (eventually turns into only 1 dose per day, as the drug progresses throughout the years between Case Zero and the Main Game) to keep her from turning into a zombie. Chuck and his daughter manage to escape to Still Creek, a town approximately 46 miles from Las Vegas. When they stop at a local gas station for more fuel, someone steals Chuck's truck, which also has his daughter's Zombrex in it. As a horde of zombies arrive, Chuck barricades Katey inside the gas station and fights his way to a crashed ambulance in the military's abandoned quarantine zone, where he finds an unopened vial of Zombrex. He then overhears from the walkie-talkie on a dead soldier that the army is arriving to clean up the town, and orders are that nobody is allowed to leave Still Creek until then. After obtaining a damaged motorcycle and repairing it, and killing a psychotic mechanic intent on adding Katey to his "trophy" collection, he escapes Still Creek with his daughter during the confusion of the military's cleanup operation. He eventually finds his truck again; the thief died from unknown causes. He obtains more Zombrex, Katey's picture and belongings as well as his signature yellow racing jacket, before finally continuing his journey. Dead Rising 2 A single father, Chuck dotes on his daughter Katey who, since the loss of her mother in the Vegas outbreak, he will do anything for. He is an occasional gambler and is in Fortune City during the recent zombie outbreak with his daughter, who he will go to great lengths in order to protect. He is a participant of Terror is Reality and during the game competes so he can buy Zombrex. It can be seen in the Official Captivate Trailer that Chuck is most likely sponsored by Zombrex as it is labeled on his motorcycle. According to a news report by Rebecca Chang, apparently someone impersonating Chuck caused the zombie outbreak in the Fortune City arena and the blame falls on him as well as the CURE protest group. Read More... Dead Rising 2: Case West The story picks up with Ending A. During the fight with the zombie TK, TK gets the upper hand and prepares to bite him. Just then the elevator doors opened and a man attacks the zombified TK with a baseball bat. The man turns out to be Frank West, the hero of the Willamette Zombie Outbreak. Chuck recognizes him but Frank immediately recognized Chuck as the man responsible to the Fortune City Outbreak and pushes him down to the floor. Chuck claims that he was framed and walks out of the elevator. Frank tells him that they demand a nice bounty on Chuck. Chuck puts away the bat, grabs him, and asks that he just came here for that. Frank tells him that he doesn't believe everything he had seen on TV. Other Appearances Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Dead Rising 2: Off the Record is a "what if" scenario where Frank West covered the Fortune City Outbreak instead of Chuck. While Chuck is not the protagonist this time he can still appear in the game, in two different ways. Firstly, he is the character for the second player in Co-Op mode. When featured thus, he looks exactly like the normal and canon version of Chuck. The Chuck Greene of the Off the Record timeline, contrastingly, is one of the new psychopaths in the game, replacing Leon from Dead Rising 2. The psychopath version of Chuck has longer hair, is somewhat unshaved and has a doll that vaguely resembles Katey duct-taped to his back. He has also either recovered or constructed a TIR Slicecycle. Chuck has apparently gone insane, he has started drinking heavily and is hunting for Zombrex, believing that the doll is actually his daughter. Katey is not seen in the game, but a backpack resembling hers is found in a pool of blood, suggesting what may have happened to her. Frank encounters Chuck in People Like Us; Frank finds a Slicecycle and begins to examine it. Chuck then appears and tells Frank to get away from his bike, Frank apologizes, Chuck also apologizes saying he thought Frank was one of those Crazies. While slowly killing a female zombie with his bare hands, Chuck rambles to Frank about how in times of crisis many people turn on each other rather than coming together, and that he has a "daughter" to protect. Frank then offers to take Chuck and "Katey" to the Safe House, which Chuck declines because he needs to find "Katey" Zombrex every 24 hours. Frank attempts to change Chuck's mind and grabs the doll's leg to stop him from leaving, infuriating Chuck and leading him to believe that Frank is trying to harm "Katey" and is one of those "Nutbars". He throws a few punches and kicks at Frank before jumping on his Slicecycle and attempting to kill him. After Frank defeats him Chuck crashes his bike and he is sent to the ground, causing the doll to be knocked loose and broken. With his last strength, he crawls to the head of the doll and holds it in his hands, and appears to die believing that Katey is all right, and that's all that matters. Frank begins to walk away and sees Chuck's bike keys, picks them up and turns around to look at Chuck's body only to find that he's vanished, suggesting that he may still be alive (though he is not seen again, and Frank's notebook subsequently registers him as dead). thumb|300px|right Frank can then be heard wondering aloud where he had seen Chuck before. Trivia *Despite his considerable capacity for violence (against living and undead alike), Chuck is a loving and dedicated father to Katey. He is also a man with solid moral principles; he is genuinely outraged at the behavior of the various psychopaths he encounters, as well as the people really responsible for the Fortune City outbreak. The idea of murdering innocents for money particularly outrages him. *It is possible that Chuck kills (or at least incapacitates) close to 70 living humans between the events of Case Zero, ''Dead Rising 2'' and Case West, mostly in defense of self or others. However, some psychopaths and mercenaries can be bypassed if the player chooses. *The brand of Chuck's jacket is "Ijiek", the romaji for the first name of the creator of Dead Rising, Keiji Inafune, spelled backwards. Whenever he wears Ijiek brand sports wear, it always has the number 4 on it. His jacket is also an avatar clothing item if you pre-order the Xbox 360 version from Amazon.com. *At a time during his development, his last name was Reid, a slight change in the color "Red". His final last name, Greene, plays off this, as it is a slight change of the color "Green".This is most likely a reference to Red Green of The Red Green Show, seeing as they both have an obsession with duct tape. *Chuck appears to have a slightly dark sense of humor; in Dead Rising 2, he will occasionally quip on the circumstances of a psychopath's death. However, he takes no pleasure in killing his foes, regardless of how much they might have deserved it. And, on no occasion does he "finish off" any psychopath he encounters; they usually wind up killing themselves, dying in accidents, or simply succumbing to their injuries. *Chuck has a scar on his right eyebrow. It is more than likely received sometime shortly before Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, as his eyebrow appears to be freshly injured in Case Zero. His appearance is changed slightly to reflect the fact that he is 3 years younger, i.e. his hair is shorter. *In Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, there are no stitches on Chuck's scar during gameplay if you change your outfit. *Chuck's picture makes an appearance in Left 4 Dead's "The Sacrifice" comic part 3. It can be seen above the jukebox on page 101. This is the fourth time the Left 4 Dead series has referenced Dead Rising (the first time being the graffiti "53,595 kills/LIES" and the resulting achievement that nearly matches the kills in Dead Rising, the second being Frank's message to Otis in The Passing, and the third being a line recited by the character Nick in The Passing in which he says "Fantastic" in a very similar way to Frank). There is also a secret link in the blog showing a reskined Ellis (a main character, and playable survivor, from Left 4 Dead 2) with a Ijiek t-shirt, congratulating the Dead Rising 2 team on their release. *It appears that the design of Chuck's default underwear is that of Arthur's Boxers, covered in lovehearts. *According to the TIR section of the Fortune City site, Chuck's quote is "I love the smell of the rising dead in the morning", possibly referencing the game title. *Unlike Frank West, if the player decides to dress him up in one of the female clothing items, he will remark on it, saying something like: "Um...Seriously?", "Uuuuh........" "If you say so...", "You gotta be kidding me!" and "I got a bad feeling about this." If dressed in children's clothing, he will say something like: "I'm a big boy now!" or in the Banana Hamock he will say things as: "Yippie!"(same as in children's clothing), "This feels funny!" . Also, if dressed in a piece of clothing with the prefix Funny, Chuck will laugh hysterically for a few seconds. *In Dead Rising 2: Case West Chuck also uses a camera. The camera that Chuck is using is the one that Frank is promoting on the "Frank's Foto Facts" trailers for Dead Rising : Off the Record. * It is suggested that in Off the Record, the zombies may have killed Katey before Chuck could save her. (Chuck actually briefly thought that this had occurred in DR 2, but the zombie's victim was actually the man who had taken her to the green room). There is some doubt in this because Chuck's change in appearance (longer hair plus a heavy beard) would have taken more than one day, but in the alternate reality suggested by Off the Record, he might have simply looked different from the start. It may be possible Katey died or was somehow separated from Chuck before the events of the game. *In Off the Record, the zombie that Chuck kills in his introductory cutscene is exactly the same model of zombie that attacks and kills him in Ending F of Dead Rising 2. *After defeating Chuck in Off The Record he is listed as dead in the notebook even though it's implied that he is still alive. *Like Frank, Chuck's age isn't shown in the notebook in Off the Record, he is also the only one to appear in the notebook twice. *Chuck's color scheme is an alternate color for both Chris Redfield and Frank West in Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3. *Also in Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, Chuck is to make an apperance as a card for the DLC feature Heroes vs. Heralds that comes out December 17th. *In Off The Record, if Chuck or Frank photographs the other wearing the Banana Hammock, they will gain a Erotica bonus *In OTR, there is a Photo Op on where after he rams you with his Slicycle, he will start drinking whiskey. That should give 1,000 PP and in additional, he will eventually throw up after 3 swigs of whiskey which gives an Outtake. *Chuck's role is OTR is very identical to Cliff from the original game. Both were a parental figure to their respective young female family member and lost them, subsequently causing them to snap out of their mindframe. Cliff's mental state reverted back to Vietnam, where Chuck drunkenly begins to accept a plastic toy as Katey. Unlike Cliff, Chuck does not come to accept the reality of what truly happened after his fight with Frank. *The theme song "Firewater" sounds very similar to Metallica's Song 'Sad but True' but slightly shortened version. *After the fight with Chuck in OTR, Frank will say, "I swear I've met that guy somewhere before."This is a nod to them teaming up in Dead Rising 2: Case West. *Similar to Frank's quote, if Co-op Chuck delivers the final blow to psycho Chuck and defeats him, he will say "Is it me, or did he look familiar?" *In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, you can change Frank West's and Chris Redfield's color to make them look like Chuck. Appearances *Canon **(1 game, 2 downloadable games, 1 comic mini-series) ***''Dead Rising: Road to Fortune'' ***''Dead Rising 2: Case Zero'' (First appearance) (Protagonist) ***''Dead Rising 2'' (Protagonist) ***''Dead Rising 2: Case West'' (Protagonist) *Non-Canon **(1 game) ***''Dead Rising 2: Off The Record'' ("What If" Scenario) Gallery Chuck in case zero.png|Chuck as he appears in Case Zero. Chuck Greene's Bio.jpg|Chuck's Official Bio Chuck_Katey_bmp_jpgcopy.jpg|Chuck with his daughter, Katey Dead rising 2 guitar 320.jpg|Chuck attacks a zombie. Chuck_OTR.png|Chuck in OTR breaking a zombie's neck Face_to_face.jpg|Chuck Greene and Frank West face to face. 340090_278271222192183_207338322618807_1085813_1468922580_o.jpg|Chuck's appearance in Off The Record. 9ad18157de7df2d2f7c3f9a1386125ea.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Chuck Greene Card for Heroes and Heralds Mode. PortraitChuckGreeneCW.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2: Case West PortraitChuckGreeneOTR.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record cgtpd.JPG|Chuck the Psychopath defeated (Sandbox Mode) ChuckOTRNotebook.png|Notebook Entry in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Deadrising2otr 2012-02-26 15-16-28-27.png|Notebook entry in Dead Rising 2: Off The Record of co-op Chuck umvc3_week9_012_97529_640screen.jpg|Chris redfield from the Resident Evil series in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. umvc3_week11_205_05292_640screen.jpg|Frank West in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. Click here to view more images of Chuck. Category:Major Characters Category:Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Characters Category:Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Characters